The Untold Story of the Women of Lima
by Elphaba-TheDefiant
Summary: It has to be done at some point! Shelby and April went to the same high school and positively hated each other! What happens when they run into each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! After having a Tweet Duet and an epic conversation about this with Joel I had a little idea for a fic! He helped me with it and boom – here we are! So onwards and enjoy!**

Will Schuester heaved a heavy sigh as he walked into his apartment. Emma was working later than usual so he was alone in the darkened home. He had to admit, he was worried about the Glee club. They seemed lacklustre and uninspired. Everything they did seemed dull – as if they weren't really trying. He needed some help, he thought. All of this was thought in the space of a minute before he tripped and sprawled down the corridor. He glanced at the offending item that had tripped him up and saw a perfect, pristine envelope made of thick, ivory card. He picked up the letter and looked at the neatly done lettering on the front. His name and address written in golden cursive. Carefully, he slid his finger under the seal and opened it, sliding out a card done on matching ivory paper. He scanned the card quickly and sat back. _Great. _He thought. One of his old high school acquaintances was getting married and it appeared the couple had invited everyone who went to school with them – judging by the size of the location that was mentioned. He supposed he would take Emma with him and attempt to suffer through the night. He didn't really like much of his high school friends...no acquaintances.

/

Bouncing a screaming Beth on her hip, Shelby ran her free hand through her dark hair. She heard the letterbox clang, announcing the arrival of her post. She settled Beth down in the cot, resolving to ignore the screaming for now. She headed into the hall and strolled down to the door, bending to grab the letters. She mentally sorted through them in her head. Junk, junk, bill, junk, postcard...and a beautiful creamy envelope. She threw the junk letters in the bin, set the postcard down to read later and tossed the bill onto the kitchen table. She sat down next to Beth's cot, stroking the quietened child's cheek as she broke the seal on the envelope. Shelby slid the card out ever so carefully, humming a soft lullaby to Beth as she did so. "Oh." She murmured gently, looking at the fine card. The gleaming lettering stood out to her as she absently traced the words. One of her male friends from high school was getting married! Unfortunately she also knew the bride. And if the bride was who Shelby thought she was then there would other people there like her. _Brilliant(!)_ She thought bitterly. She sighed. She would have to go, for Daniel at least. She looked at Beth then got up to call the babysitter and arrange her for a night or two.

/

April scampered about her small apartment, singing under her breath. She yelped and headed for the door quickly, still singing. She had recently been to London and to the West End with her best friend to see a musical there and she hadn't stopped singing the songs since! She picked up all her mail and squealed a little when she saw the envelope she had been expecting for a while. She sliced it open and pulled out the heavy card, looking at the pretty, gold writing. She squealed happily and read it over to get details she already knew. Then her eyes fell onto the groom's name and she gave a groan of annoyance, not so much because of the guy but because she knew who else would be invited. Well that had just made her night (!) She shook her head to clear it and jogged into her bedroom to search for suitable dresses. She was sitting on her bed, surrounded by dresses and shoes that had been strewn haphazardly across the floor before she was finally forced to agree that she had emptied her wardrobe and found no appropriate dresses so she accepted that she would have to go shopping. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the apartment, closing her door with a resounding thump.

/

A few days later Will was following Emma around a seemingly never ending department store, rolling his eyes as she picked out a sixth dress before shaking her head and putting it back. Will frowned. "Ems I'm going to go and get us some coffees for once you're done here, okay?" he decided. She nodded and he high-tailed it out of there, desperate to get out of that store before he murdered someone. He settled down in his favourite coffee shop and got his usual, sipping it as he thought about Glee club yet again. He had to think of how to help them. A mash up competition hadn't worked...hmm...clearly this needed more thought than he originally planned. The members constantly seemed to be at each other's throats apart from Brittany who was kind of just declaring random things to try and shut everyone up. He couldn't think of anything he could do that would actually help – just things that would fuel the fire. He rummaged in his pocket and found his phone. He opened up his contact list and scrolled down until he found the one he was looking for. He tapped on it and pressed the dial button. Holding the phone to his ear, he gave a quick smile. "Hey. I need your help with something..."

/

Shelby sighed as the babysitter arrived. She gave her a list with all the instructions for Beth's care on it before smiling thankfully and heading out, a holdall slung over her left shoulder as she slid into her silver Volvo. She started up the engine with a purr and pulled out smoothly, weaving through traffic as she adjusted the volume, singing along quietly to her Broadway soundtrack. After a while of driving she pulled in at a massive, lush hotel. She frowned slightly, not enjoying the largeness of the venue at all. Space meant people. She ran a hand through her hair and killed the engine, climbing out and retrieving her bag, throwing it onto her shoulder as she headed into the hotel. She checked in quickly and strode up to her allocated room. Although it was one of the less expensive ones, the room was truly magnificent. A lush, soft bed and plenty of space. Shelby strolled out onto the balcony. It was wide and rounded with some furniture and things on it. She smiled, it would be a nice place to get away from the mayhem of the wedding later. Just then, she spotted someone driving a sleek black car up. The driver emerged and Shelby stifled a groan. Great, just positively fantastic (!)

/

April twirled around her room, throwing stuff into a bright pink case gracefully. She frowned when she realised it wasn't going to fit then had an idea. With all her strength she launched her petite frame on top of the case, sitting on it and squashing everything down. Yelping, she pulled the zip as quickly as she could, sighing in relief when it shut – just barely. She dragged it out to her car, loaded it up then darted back inside. She checked everything was off then headed for her car. She turned her favourite song up loud – it was one from the West End play she had saw. She started to sing brightly and chirpily as she drove erratically. She pulled into the hotel, parking next to a silver Volvo before leaping out and struggling to pull her case out. She could feel someone's fiery gaze on her, but shrugged it off and headed into the hotel quickly, hoping that _she _wasn't there yet. She approached the receptionist and gave her name. When the receptionist replied sheepishly, April's face fell into a sharp scowl. "_What _did you just say?" she snarled.

**A/N: Ooh! Okay, I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC – it'll all make sense next chapter unless it makes sense to you already, in which case have a cookie! *gives virtual cookies* **

**Also thank you to Joel! My bee and my Twitter duet partner 'cause we're that cool ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if this isn't my best work guys but I was extremely tired when I was proof reading it! So excuse any mistakes and remember Glee nor anything else mentioned/referenced isn't mine either!**

The next day the hotel was alive with a flurry of activity as people put the finishing touches on the wedding decorations. The wedding itself was due to start in a few minutes so many people were floating about the foyer in their dresses or suits. Amongst them was Will in a simple black suit with Emma on his arm in a pale lilac dress of gleaming material. They strolled past a woman in an ice blue dress of shimmering satin. Her dark hair was intricately weaved into a crown on top of her head and she wore a beautiful pair of silvery blue low heels. Will paused for a minute and looked at the woman. Emma stopped to give him an affronted glare which soon dissipated when Will simply said, "Shelby?"

The woman spun and her face broke out into a small smile. "Will, hey. Emma, good to see you." Emma nodded curtly.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"Oh, I knew the groom in high school." Shelby smiled warmly. Will nodded and smiled back. "How are you?" Shelby asked him.

"I'm brilliant thanks. And you?" Will replied brightly.

"Can't complain, can't complain." Shelby shrugged. "How's the Glee club doing?" she questioned.

"Not great to be honest. They're constantly at each other's throats at the minute." Will sighed.

"Well you should do a lesson on it." Shelby said lightly.

"How, though? Without fuelling the fire?" he pressed.

"Well...if you'd prefer I can always come in and help – should anything get out of hand." She offered.

"That would be amazing, thank you!" Will smiled gratefully. "Monday okay?" he asked. Shelby nodded and they parted ways.

/

After the ceremony, everyone filtered into the hall for the reception. The room was somewhat darkened, only lit by the flashing disco floor and swathes of fairy lights. Music blared deafeningly and so Will jumped when someone touched his shoulder. He spun and was greeted with a screech. The woman in front of him wore a bright fuchsia dress made of soft, clingy silk. Her blonde hair was left down and curled. She had shoved her feet into matching strappy pink heels. "Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit!"

"April?" Will said, squinting against the flickering lights.

"Yeah! How are you? How's the Glee club?" she questioned quickly.

"I'm great thanks! And not great, they all seem to hate each other at the minute." Will replied.

"Hate each other? Oh, well mind if I visit on Monday and sort that lot out?" April grinned.

"Sure!" Will said, completely forgetting about his arrangement with Shelby.

"Good!" April sashayed off, dress whirling around her ankles.

/

Later on, when most people were absolutely and totally drunk or only slightly tipsy, there was a commotion outside. A stone cold sober Shelby had caught sight of April and gave her a rather venomous look. April, who could barely stand, had let out a growl worthy of a Rottweiler and practically launched herself at Shelby. Shelby yelped then winced as April managed to dig her fingers into her up do, yanking hard. In retaliation, Shelby pulled her knee up and rammed it firmly into April's ribs. April squealed and kicked Shelby's shins hard. Hissing in a pained breath between gritted teeth, Shelby managed to smash her fist into April's stomach. April shrieked in rage, making a wild swipe at Shelby's face with her nails.

Two young, strong men were soon holding the women back as they screamed insults at each other in fury. Will walked out and saw the two women he had invited to his Glee club yelling at each other in pure anger. His eyes widened and he heaved a huge sigh. He was going to rue the day he invited Shelby and April to Glee club.

**A/N: Very short I know but meh. Also I'm sorry if my April characterization isn't right – I find it hard to write her! I'll update as soon as I can, guys!**


End file.
